A Prank with Consequences
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Never ever mess with Dean Winchester. That's what Sam finds out very quickly, after he pulled a mean prank on his big brother, who now seeks for revenge...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!** _

A small spontaneous idea I got last weekend.  
I love writing stories like this so much :)

(But I wish we would get scenes like this in the show again. I miss these silly moments between Sam and Dean)

I would appreciate feedback very much^^

And sorry for grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
My first language isn't english.

* * *

 ** _A Prank with Consequences_**

It was already late at night and it was quiet in the bunker.

Almost too quiet…

Quietly a figure crept through the dark corridors of the bunker.

Softly, very softly, the figure opened the door that led to Sam Winchester's room.

The intruder winced shortly, when the door made a faint creaking sound, while he opened it, but this wasn't able to wake Sam from his deep slumber.

Sam kept sleeping calmly and he didn't notice how the figure stood next to his bed and reached his hand out for him...

Sam woke up early the next morning.

His night had been restless and he was plagued by nightmares.

Once again…

Nightmares were nothing new for the young Winchester.

Night after night he was plagued by them.

Dreams that dealt with his dead mother, or Jess and he was forced to watch how the two died in the fire Azazel's again and again. Even if all these events were already in the past, they still tormented him almost every night.

As if Azazel would even torture him beyond his death...

But Sam didn't want to worry about this that morning.

No.

He would now get out of bed, take a nice long shower and then the world would look quite different.

And the young hunter also didn't hesitate, jumped out of his bed and walked toward his small bathroom.

Still sleepy and with half-open eyes, he was looking for the light switch and found it after the third attempt of flicking on the light. The bright light stung in his eyes for a few seconds and he staggered slightly to his sink and the mirror above it. With a yawn on his lips, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and opened his lids to be able to look into the mirror.

The sight of his reflection froze him with terror and he gasped in shock.

This thing in front of him couldn't be his reflection!

Not this...this monster that just looked back at him from the mirror!

Said Monster looked as if it had a dead animal on his head, and as if the whole country would have hit it with their cars, before it was struck by lightning.

Here and there some of his long strands looked like he had touched a socket, but for the most part there were terrible looking curls on his head and occasionally Sam still saw one or two curlers in his hair, who testified that someone had allowed himself a bad joke with him here.

The young man gritted his teeth, as the shock was over, because he knew that only one person could come into question here…

"DEAN!"

Dean grinned when he heard the angry roar of his brother to the library of the bunker.

Oh yes, this prank seemed to have worked perfectly and it was not long until his victim came rumbled through the door and glared at him darkly.

Such a shame that Castiel was not in the bunker today to witness this unique sight.

But Dean had taken photos with his smartphone last night, which he wouldn't tell Sam of course.

He would send Cas those photos later…

"Are you crazy?!" his brother growled as he stomped over to his big brother.

"What's your problem Sammy? You look great!"

Sam narrowed his eyes to slits and snarled.

"Dude! I look like I'm wearing a dead animal on my head! What is this all about, man?!"

Dean's grin widened and his eyes sparkled with mischief as he slowly got up from the table where he had been sitting on.

"Revenge Sammy. That's for hiding rotten eggs in my baby. Oh and by the way: I've sprayed your head with head spray. The extra strong one. I wanted to be on the safe side and used half of the bottle, that my dearest brother will keep this great hairstyle for the rest of the day. A true wonder that you are not woken up by the smell last night."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back and with a diabolical battle cry, Sam rushed after his brother, who was laughing loudly and was already on his way out of the library.

Dean knew he would get the kick in the ass of his life, if his not so little brother would catch him.

But it had been worth it...

 **The End**


End file.
